


my lover in the shadows

by oscillovers



Series: harmony || <3 idolverse johnten <3 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Filth, Hyung Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Some general mentioned kinkery in flashbacks, Sub Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Suh Youngho | Johnny Has a Big Dick, a blowjob and a handjob backstage at music bank thats it thats the fic, idolverse, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscillovers/pseuds/oscillovers
Summary: ten half expects johnny to keep reprimanding him, tell him about some more irrelevant consequences. he’s pleasantly surprised when johnny -kisses him.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: harmony || <3 idolverse johnten <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723321
Comments: 31
Kudos: 307





	my lover in the shadows

“you’re crazy,” johnny hisses through his teeth. “you’re actually fucking crazy, ten.”

ten glances at the sign that reads W/C, looks over his shoulder. there’s some girl group in the corridor, taking polaroids with the white wall (the lighting’s quite good actually. maybe when they’re done.)

ten considers. okay, yeah maybe he is. a little. 

johnny’s still whispering about stuff like  _ reprecussions _ and  _ stylists _ and  _ taeyong will kill us  _ and  _ we’re on stage for the ending soon and we’re fucking NOMINATED FOR A WIN, TEN, WE’LL BE STANDING IN THE FRONT ROW. _

frankly, it’s all shit that ten doesn’t care about, and ten has an idea or two about shutting johnny up.

ten gives their surroundings one last glance before slipping into the bathroom and pulling johnny in behind him. 

locks the door, and -

it’s johnny who crowds into him, forces ten to back up until he hits the door. ten’s hand is still on johnny’s wrist.

ten half expects johnny to keep reprimanding him, tell him about some more irrelevant consequences. he’s pleasantly surprised when johnny - 

kisses him. as big and strong as johnny is, his kisses come gentle. needy, yes, sloppy, absolutely, but not bruising. 

god, ten loves him. 

“i can’t believe we’re doing this in the fucking kbs bathroom,” johnny mumbles between kisses to ten’s jawline, right - right where ten likes it, likes it so fucking much, he chokes on his own breath.

“i can’t believe you’re so -  _ fuck _ -” johnny’s right hand has wandered and now he’s  _ kneading _ at ten’s ass - “fucking vanilla.”

johnny’s left hand tightens where it’s gripping the back of ten’s neck.

“say that again.”

ten feels a thrill run down his spine. johnny’s voice has dropped low in pitch and it whisks ten’s thoughts back to another time, a night not that long ago, to when ten’s hands were tied above his head with johnny’s belt, to when ten had been shaking, shivering, face down ass up, but refusing to beg. insisting on agitating johnny.

“you’re too scared to have a little fun,  _ hyung _ .” ten tacks on the honorific that they’re both too foreign to care about for real, but that took on a whole new meaning after one time ten decided to put a few choice korean words in his english sentences just to see how johnny likes it.

(and oh. johnny  _ likes _ it.)

johnny pushes ten down, down, and ten goes gladly, dropping onto his knees before remembering he’s in a public bathroom and laying some toilet paper on the ground before letting himself touch it.

johnny stares at him the whole time.

“i genuinely think you’re insane.”

“nothing wrong with hygiene, john.”

johnny scoffs. “you  _ drag me  _ into this toilet to hook up and proceed to worry about hygiene - ”

ten can tell he’s about to say more, but he’s had enough, effectively silencing johnny by making quick work of his jeans and dragging them down to johnny’s knees. he sends a mental thanks to SM and the stylists that there’s no complicated harness or unnecessary straps for this concept they’re promoting right now.

ten takes a moment to admire the imprint of johnny’s dick against his boxers. god, ten lucked out, joining SM, meeting johnny, managing to somehow trick johnny into liking him enough to do this. he thanks god every day and night for johnny suh’s wonderful dick. 

“turn around,” ten says. “with your back against the door.”

he isn’t even trying to be bratty, really, just said it kind of thoughtlessly, so he’s a little surprised by johnny’s sudden grip on his jaw, tilting ten’s head up to make eye contact.

(how does johnny still look good from blowjob angle? this is sorcery.)

“since when do you give instructions, baby?”

ten shivers, another thrill down his spine, another flashback - a vibrator, procured secretly by johnny from god knows where, ten crying from being edged, johnny’s voice forbidding him from coming. 

“i’m sorry.”

“sorry, what, baby?” johnny says. he brushes his thumb against the plush flesh of ten’s lower lip, drags it across his mouth. 

“sorry, hyung.” 

johnny pushes his thumb into ten’s mouth. 

big hands, such big hands, oh god, oh  _ god _ ,

“good boy.”

god, ten loves this. 

“tell hyung what you want,” johnny says, letting ten suck on his thumb like it’s what he really wants, making his cheeks hollow so it’s unquestionable. 

ten pulls back, and he can’t even think to be bratty anymore.

“hyung,  _ please _ , please, please can i suck your dick. please.”

johnny grabs him by the hair, tilts his head left and right, like he’s actually considering, like he might say no. 

“sure.”

ten gets back at it with renewed enthusiasm right away, one hand tugging johnny’s boxers down and the other wrapped around his dick as soon as it’s exposed, pumping it loosely, pressing kisses to johnny’s abs. perfect abs that every living human should aspire to, and will never achieve. 

ten really is kind of crazy. about johnny. 

sometimes, when ten’s been good, johnny lets ten kiss him everywhere, anywhere, all over the planes of his body, like ten’s going to give an exam where he has to map out the shape of him by mouth, like it’s life or death. sometimes johnny lets ten cockwarm for him, lets ten fill his mouth with johnny’s dick, or his ass, lets ten ride him till ten’s too tired to keep it up and johnny has to fuck up into him instead. 

(the way ten likes to think about it makes it sound like johnny “lets” him. when ten’s brain is more than horny mush, he knows johnny wants it all and more just as bad as ten does.)

johnny at full mast really is something to be admired, though, even if you aren’t ten and aren’t disproportionately obsessed with him. perfect, flushed, and so, so, big. 

good thing ten’s used to it.

if it were up to ten, he’d pace himself, start with the head, lick a stripe up the underside, tease till johnny forces him down with a hand in his hair. as it is, they are, unfortunately, operating under a time limit, so ten does what he knows johnny likes.

he swirls his tongue around the crown just a couple of times, just while he braces himself - 

then goes down, down, as far as he can (for now), and uses his hands (hands! plural! dear god!) on the rest. johnny lets out a strangled moan and pets at ten’s hair encouragingly (lovingly) and ten pulls back so it’s just the head between his lips once more. 

again, and ten picks up the pace, focuses on relaxing his throat and breathing through his nose so he can take more of johnny down. 

johnny’s dick hits the back of ten’s throat. 

ten doesn’t gag. 

johnny’s trying his hardest not to moan, instead letting out these sad little cut off sounds that almost sound like whimpers. they’re still not quiet enough, and ten’s tempted to pull all the way off just to tell johnny to shut the fuck up.

(that would probably make johnny do something like fuck ten’s mouth till tears well in his eyes, and although ten would love that, he’s aware of the time limit.)

ten’s taking johnny all the way down now, nose buried in johnny’s pubes. ten moans around johnny’s dick and that’s what seems to send johnny, who’s been slipping downhill for a while now, to the edge.

“‘m gonna come, shit, ten, baby,  _ ten _ .”

ten doesn’t let up, keeps going at it when johnny’s knees quiver as he comes in ten’s mouth. 

ten pulls off, panting, and now his mouth isn’t full he’s hyper aware of how his own dick is straining desperately against his skinny jeans, so sensitive that it hurts. 

ten’s still on his knees, catching his breath, but johnny tugs him upwards.

“baby, baby, here, let me -”

johnny gets his hands under ten’s thighs and lifts him up so he’s sat on the sink. ten’s head is still a little hazy from johnny’s cock blocking his airways and he watches johnny fumble with the button and zip of ten’s jeans. johnny’s hands are so close to touching him and ten’s hips buck up. 

“gimme, baby, come on.” 

johnny doesn’t even pull ten’s jeans or underwear  _ down _ , just pulls out his dick and starts pumping it, fast. 

“come on, you were so good for me, come now, come for hyung.”

it’s embarrassing how fast ten can come on johnny’s command. 

“my shirt,” ten gasps, somehow getting out a coherent thought as he fucking orgasms into johnny’s hand. “fuck, hyung, hyung.”

johnny pushes ten’s shirt up with his free hand and  _ just _ manages not to get anything on it. 

ten exhales, long and low, leaning his head back against the mirror. he and johnny just stare at each other, both breathing heavily.

“kiss,” ten demands, and johnny giggles -  _ giggles _ , he really giggles - before leaning in and kissing him. all of that, and he still kisses so gentle. scientists are fascinated by the mysteries of the universe. ten is fascinated by how his mean little heart can hold so much love for one man.

“i love you,” johnny says, kissing ten’s cheek. “let’s get you cleaned up and get the fuck out of here. pick up that toilet paper you laid on the ground, weirdo.”

“i love you too. hurry up, i think we’ll have like three minutes once we get out.”

as they’re cleaning up and ten is fixing his hair, johnny chuckles. “imagine if after that we get our first win.”

ten snorts. “bathroom sex is our lucky charm.”

“if we win, we’re gonna have to do this every time.”

they don’t have three minutes, they have two, and they barely make it to the wings to join the rest of the members on stage in time. taeyong fixes them with a tired look and ten tries not to giggle as they walk on to stand at the very front of the stage.

johnny meets ten’s eyes as they’re waiting for the winner to be announced.

_ lucky charm _ , johnny mouths.

they win.

**Author's Note:**

> canon divergent because we haven't had a unit with johnten other than 2018 :((( i think the reason we dont have johnten in the same unit is cause ten cant Not flirt with johnny he just CANT. did you see him talking about kick it johnny? be subtle about your crush, ten! goddamn!!!!
> 
> also if kick it doesn’t get a music show win soon i will cry . this is half a johnten fic half a kick it first win fic.
> 
> hope you enjoyyyed please leave a kudos and a comment if you diddd mwah i love you
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/oscillovers)  
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/oscillovers)


End file.
